


Kiss Me Deadly

by obitoforpresident (Bibixblocksberg)



Series: Picking daisies while talking 'bout a revolution. [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff and Humor, Love at First Sight, M/M, Punk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:55:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24608074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bibixblocksberg/pseuds/obitoforpresident
Summary: For Kakashi it was love at first sight.A short story about Kakashi's and Obito's first meeting, set in the same Universe as 'Rainy Days'.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Series: Picking daisies while talking 'bout a revolution. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777372
Comments: 4
Kudos: 70





	Kiss Me Deadly

**Author's Note:**

> Kakashi is drunk, Obito is singing and amor lost one of his arrow's.
> 
> 'Picking daisies while talking 'bout a revolution.' radio: _Generation X - Kiss Me Deadly_

Kakashi Hatake was twenty-three years old, as he saw Obito Uchiha for the very first time. For Kakashi, it was love at first sight.

He was celebrating his first employment after graduating from college, and he and a bunch of his friends were currently visiting their favorite local pub – ‘the wise toad’.

‘The wise toad’ was a dirty looking establishment, full of worn-out couches, wobbly tables, and broken chairs. The walls were plastered with posters from concerts, demonstrations, and porn and Kakashi couldn’t think of a place on the world he loved more.

Jiraya, the bar’s owner and self-retired punk, was an odd one but he had a good soul and let some patrons sleep on the couches if they didn’t found a shelter for the night or were fleeing from being arrested because they showed some officer their middle fingers.

Kakashi and his friends were playing a round of pool at the moment and he had to say that he was pleasantly drunk. No, _fuck that_. He was fucking wasted. Jiraya was giving him free drinks all night and Kakashi didn’t have the slightest clue, what in heavens name, the weirdo was giving him to drink. It tasted a bit like mint, so Kakashi didn’t saw the need to ask.

Kakashi took a sip of his beer, leaning lazily against one of the dirty walls, as his favorite song came blaring from the speakers.

The other patrons were cheering loudly, beer splashing everywhere, and one or two chairs were flying through the room. ‘Kiss me deadly’ from Generation X was a classic, and it was practically mandatory to know the lyrics, if you wanted to get your hands on a beer in the ‘toad’.

Humming the song under his breath, Kakashi let his eyes wander over the wildly raging crowd. He was grinning from ear to ear as he saw Genma and Gai, two of his best friends, screaming their lungs out while trying to tackle each other.

Eyes roaming, he nearly chocked on his beer, as he saw _him_. A man so unbelievable beautiful, that Kakashi thought he was dreaming for a minute there. The guy was standing on top of a wobbly table, beer bottle in hand and singing with a feral grin on his handsome face.

He had a pink mohawk, a dozen piercings adorning his ears and a neon-green mesh top was clinging to his broad chest. Kakashi’s eyes got stuck on muscled legs clad in ripped blue-jeans and he decided that a man like _that_ , shouldn’t be roaming the world. It was dangerous for all the people around him and he wondered why he was the only one staring at him.

“HAVING FUN, IN SOUTH WEST SIX, WITH VIOLENCE FOR A FIX, KISS ME DEADLY TONIGHT!” the pub roared, including Kakashi’s chosen one, and the silver-haired man decided then and there, that he found the love of his life.

It sounded like a fucking cliché, and he himself had never believed in fate, but shouldn’t be there a reason for the two of them being in the same pub on the same time? Okay, maybe his drunk brain was producing nonsense, but Kakashi couldn’t care less.

He slurred an excuse to his friends, who were just waving him off, and made his way through the crowded room. His eyes were fixed on the man of his dreams, who was still singing and still beautiful, and he stole a drunken man’s cigarette on his way over. The song came to an end, making the crowd a touch more peaceful and Kakashi came to a sudden halt at his destination.

He was standing directly in front of the table which had his prince on top and he took a long drag of the stolen cigarette. He tried to look up, but in his drunken state he lost his balance. Before he could fall, a strong hand steadied him.

“Hey, be careful, dude," a young man with orange hair and thousands of piercings in the face had rescued him, holding his upper arm in a steady grip.

Kakashi could feel a blush creeping up his face.

“Uh, th-thank you," he slurred, eyes going up again to ogle one hell of a fine ass in blue ripped jeans.

“No problem. So, what do you want?”

Kakashi was still staring at the man on top of the table, ignoring the other people around him.

“You," Kakashi’s voice was getting steadier, as he pointed with a finger on his – new boyfriend? Black eyes turned to him and Kakashi had to suppress a full – body shudder.

“You’re my new boyfriend. I like you. And you’re beautiful. Now get down here and kiss me.”

The chatter on the table ceased, all eyes now on Kakashi and his still pointing finger. A raised eyebrow was all Kakashi got from Mr. Perfect – mohawk as he gave the drunken man a once-over.

Needless to say, the guy didn’t look impressed in the slightest and Kakashi was thinking about possible escape routes. Sadly, he didn’t think that he could outrun this man in his sorry state. Usually, the Hatake was a very self-confident man but the scrutinizing black eyes were sending an angsty shiver down his spine. He wouldn’t want to be on his bad side, that was for sure.

He just hoped that he wouldn’t be held responsible for his drunken rambling.

“And what if I don’t want to be your new boyfriend?” The absolutely beautiful man asked, his raspy voice making Kakashi’s knees go weak and his heart beat a little faster.

Kakashi swallowed hard and shrugged, before answering.

“Maaa, that would be totally okay with me? I mean, if that’s the case, I’ll just go back to my friends and leave you alone? I wouldn’t be happy, but -" another shrug and Kakashi was mentally applauding himself for getting those sentences out without stuttering.

Meanwhile, a small smile was playing on the other’s lips. He jumped graciously from the table, his smoke – apple – beer scent invading Kakashi’s sensitive nostrils. God, but this was unfair. Could this man be anymore perfect?

“You’re cute," white teeth were grinning at him. “Maybe I’ll take you up on your offer.”

Kakashi’s eyes went wide, not believing what he was hearing.

“Seriously?” He asked breathless, making the glorious man chuckle.

“Yes. I don't get many offers from pretty boys like you.”

Kakashi was sure he would faint any minute now. Was he dreaming? This hell of a man couldn’t be interested in him. It was surreal. But even if he didn’t believe in the other’s words, the corners of his mouth lifted the tiniest bit. He got a big smile in return, his heart exploding in his chest and before he could even take one step closer, he tripped on thin air and fell face first on the hard, wooden table.

___

Kakashi was waking up the next morning to the sound of Depeche Mode and loud clinking of porcelain. He had a massive headache, thousands of needles searching for their way into his brain and he needed a few minutes before he could finally open his eyes.

His vision was still a bit blurry but even _he_ realized, that this definitely wasn’t his own room. Sure, there was still the chance, that he went on a drunken shopping spree last night and bought this ridiculous looking wall hanging, but he doubted it.

Additionally, he was sure that his bed didn’t smell like apple and coconut, a shame really. Deciding to not overanalyze everything for once, he buried his nose back in those glorious smelling pillows.

“Are you up, yet?” A deep voice sounded from the doorway, making Kakashi flinch and promptly sitting upright.

The man in the doorway was watching him amused, two mugs of coffee in hand.

“I take it, you don’t remember me?”

Kakashi was staring at the other man, registering the pink hair and piercings, before blushing furiously.

“Oh my god," he groaned, hiding his face behind his hands. “Don’t tell me that we had sex and I can’t remember it. I’ll not survive that.”

His answer made the other laugh, a deep rumbling sound which made goosebumps appear on Kakashi’s skin.

“You knocked yourself out and I took you to mine, so that you could sleep it off. There's no shame in caring for his boyfriend, don’t you think?”

Kakashi peeped through a hole between his fingers, watching the other man taking a sip of his coffee.

“You want some?”

Kakashi nodded, taking the mug with a quiet thanks.

“I’m Obito, by the way.”

“Kakashi," the silver-haired man said, after finally getting the courage to look up again.

“Well, nice to meet you, Kakashi. Would you like to have breakfast with me?”

_Kakashi was in fucking love._


End file.
